


Bait

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Bait





	Bait

Ariadne makes it all the way to her desk before she begins unwinding her scarf, neck a marble column revealed one loop at a time. She locks onto Arthur’s stare, revealing the hollow of her throat, tender and red.

He coughs. “Good weekend?”

“Could’ve been better.” _...if it’d been you_.

* * *


End file.
